heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Eisner Award winners
This article is a list of winners of the Eisner Award, sorted by category. People Best Writer *1988 Alan Moore, Watchmen (DC) *1989 Alan Moore, Batman: The Killing Joke (DC) *1991 Neil Gaiman, Sandman (DC) *1992 Neil Gaiman, Sandman (DC); The Books of Magic (DC); Miracleman (Eclipse) *1993 Neil Gaiman, Miracleman (Eclipse); Sandman (DC) *1994 Neil Gaiman, Sandman (DC) *1995 Alan Moore, From Hell (Kitchen Sink) *1996 Alan Moore, From Hell (Kitchen Sink) *1997 Alan Moore, From Hell (Kitchen Sink); Supreme (Maximum Press) *1998 Garth Ennis, Hitman (DC); Preacher; The Unknown Soldier (DC/Vertigo); Blood Mary: Lady Liberty (DC/Helix) *1999 Kurt Busiek, Kurt Busiek's Astro City (Homage/WildStorm/Image); Avengers (Marvel) *2000 Alan Moore, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Promethea, Tom Strong, Tomorrow Stories, Top 10 (ABC) *2001 Alan Moore, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Promethea, Tom Strong, Tomorrow Stories, Top 10 (ABC) *2002 Brian Michael Bendis, Powers (Image); Alias, Daredevil, Ultimate Spider-Man (Marvel) *2003 Brian Michael Bendis, Powers (Image); Alias, Daredevil, Ultimate Spider-Man (Marvel) *2004 Alan Moore, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Promethea, Smax, Tom Strong, Tom Strong's Terrific Tales (ABC) *2005 Brian K. Vaughan, Y: The Last Man (Vertigo/DC); Ex Machina (WildStorm/DC); Runaways, Ultimate X-Men (Marvel) *2006 Alan Moore, Promethea, Top 10: The Forty-Niners (ABC) *2007 Ed Brubaker, Captain America, Daredevil (Marvel); Criminal (Marvel Icon) *2008 Ed Brubaker, Captain America, Criminal, Daredevil and Immortal Iron Fist (Marvel) *2009 Bill Willingham, Fables, House of Mystery (Vertigo/DC) *2010 Ed Brubaker, Captain America, Daredevil, Marvels Project (Marvel) Criminal, Incognito (Marvel Icon) *2011 Joe Hill, for Locke & Key *2012 Mark Waid, Irredeemable, Incorruptible (BOOM!); Daredevil (Marvel) *2013 Brian K. Vaughan, Saga (Image) *2014 Brian K. Vaughan, Saga (Image) Best Writer/Artist *1988 Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons, Watchmen (DC) *1989 Paul Chadwick, Concrete (Dark Horse) *1991 Frank Miller and Geof Darrow *1992 Peter David and Dale Keown, The Incredible Hulk (Marvel) *1993 Frank Miller, Sin City, Dark Horse Presents (Dark Horse) - Best Writer/Artist *1993 Mike Baron and Steve Rude, Nexus: The Origin (Dark Horse) - Best Writer/Artist Team *1994 Jeff Smith, Bone (Cartoon Books) *1995 Mike Mignola, Hellboy: Seed of Destruction (Dark Horse/Legend) *1996 David Lapham, Stray Bullets (El Capitan) *2009 Chris Ware, Acme Novelty Library (Acme) *2010 David Mazzucchelli, Asterios Polyp (Pantheon) *2011 Darwyn Cooke, Richard Stark's Parker: The Outfit *2012 Craig Thompson, Habibi (Pantheon) *2013 Chris Ware, Building Stories (Pantheon) *2014 Jaime Hernandez, Love and Rockets New Stories #6 (Fantagraphics) Best Writer/Artist: Drama *1997 Mike Mignola, Hellboy: Wake the Devil (Dark Horse/Legend) *1998 Mike Mignola, Hellboy: Almost Colossus; Hellboy Christmas Special; Hellboy Junior Halloween Special (Dark Horse) *1999 Frank Miller, 300 (Dark Horse) *2000 Daniel Clowes, Eightball (Fantagraphics) *2001 Eric Shanower, Age of Bronze (Image) *2002 Daniel Clowes, Eightball (Fantagraphics) *2003 Eric Shanower, Age of Bronze (Image) *2004 Craig Thompson, Blankets (Top Shelf) *2005 Paul Chadwick, Concrete: The Human Dilemma (Dark Horse) *2006 Geof Darrow, Shaolin Cowboy (Burlyman) *2007 Paul Pope, Batman: Year 100 (DC) *2008 Chris Ware, Acme Novelty Library #18 (Acme Novelty) Best Writer/Artist: Humor *1995 Jeff Smith, Bone (Cartoon Books) *1996 Sergio Aragonés, Groo (Image) *1997 Don Rosa, Walt Disney's Comics & Stories; Uncle Scrooge (Egmont) *1998 Jeff Smith, Bone (Cartoon Books) *1999 Kyle Baker, You Are Here (DC/Vertigo) *2000 Kyle Baker, I Die at Midnight (DC/Vertigo); "Letitia Lerner" in Elseworlds 80-Page Giant (DC) *2001 Tony Millionaire, Maakies (Fantagraphics), Sock Monkey (Dark Horse/Maverick) *2002 Evan Dorkin, Dork! (Slave Labor) *2003 Tony Millionaire, House at Maakies Corner (Fantagraphics) *2004 Kyle Baker, Plastic Man (DC); The New Baker (Kyle Baker Publishing) *2005 Kyle Baker, Plastic Man (DC); Kyle Baker (Kyle Baker Publishing) *2006 Kyle Baker, Plastic Man (DC); The Bakers (Kyle Baker Publishing) *2007 Tony Millionaire, Billy Hazelnuts (Fantagraphics); Sock Monkey: The Inches Incident (Dark Horse) *2008 Eric Powell, The Goon (Dark Horse) Best Writer/Artist–Nonfiction *2010 Joe Sacco, Footnotes in Gaza (Metropolitan/Holt) Best Painter/Multimedia Artist (Interior Art) *1993 Dave Dorman, Aliens: Tribes (Dark Horse) *1994 Alex Ross, Marvels (Marvel) *1995 Jon J. Muth, The Mystery Play (DC/Vertigo) *1996 John Bolton, Batman: Man-Bat (DC) *1997 Alex Ross, Kingdom Come (DC) *1998 Alex Ross, Uncle Sam (DC/Vertigo) *1999 Alex Ross, Superman: Peace on Earth (DC) *2000 Alex Ross, Batman: War on Crime (DC) *2001 Jill Thompson, Scary Godmother (Sirius) *2002 Charles Vess, Rose (Cartoon Books) *2003 George Pratt, Wolverine: Netsuke (Marvel) *2004 Jill Thompson, "Stray", in The Dark Horse Book of Hauntings (Dark Horse) *2005 Teddy Kristiansen, It's a Bird... (Vertigo/DC) *2006 José Ladrönn, Hip Flask: Mystery City (Active Images) *2007 Jill Thompson, "A Dog and His Boy" in The Dark Horse Book of Monsters; "Love Triangle" in Sexy Chix (Dark Horse); "Fair Division", in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall (Vertigo/DC) *2008 Eric Powell, The Goon: Chinatown (Dark Horse) *2009 Jill Thompson, Magic Trixie, Magic Trixie Sleeps Over (HarperCollins Children's Books) *2010 Jill Thompson, Beasts of Burden (Dark Horse); Magic Trixie and the Dragon (HarperCollins Children's Books) *2011 Juanjo Guarnido, Blacksad *2013 Juanjo Guarnido, Blacksad (Dark Horse) *2014 Fiona Staples, Saga (Image) Best Artist/Penciller/Inker or Penciller/Inker Team *1988 Steve Rude, Nexus (First) *1989 Brian Bolland, Batman: The Killing Joke (DC) *1991 Steve Rude - Best Artist *1991 Al Williamson - Best Inker *1992 Simon Bisley, Batman: Judgement on Gotham (DC) - Best Artist *1992 Adam Kubert, Batman versus Predator (DC and Dark Horse) - Best Inker *1993 Steve Rude, Nexus: The Origin (Dark Horse) - Best Penciller *1993 Kevin Nowlan, Batman: Sword of Azrael (DC) - Best Inker *1993 Frank Miller, Sin City, Dark Horse Presents (Dark Horse) - Best Penciller/Inker, Black & White Publication *1993 P. Craig Russell, Fairy Tales of Oscar Wilde (NBM); Robin 3000; Legends of the Dark Knight: Hothouse (DC) - Best Penciller/Inker, Color Publication *1994 P. Craig Russell, The Sandman #50 (DC) *1995 Dave Gibbons, Martha Washington goes to War (Dark Horse) *1996 Geof Darrow, The Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (Dark Horse/Legend) *1997 Steve Rude, Nexus: Executioner's Song (Dark Horse) - Best Penciller *1997 Al Williamson, Spider-Man, Untold Tales of Spider-Man #17-18 (Marvel) - Best Inker *1997 Charles Vess, Book of Ballads and Sagas (Green Man Press); Sandman #75 (DC/Vertigo) - Best Penciller/Inker or Penciller/Inker Team *1998 P. Craig Russell, Elric: Stormbringer (Dark Horse/Topps); Dr. Strange: What Is It That Disturbs You, Stephen? (Marvel) *1999 Tim Sale, Superman for All Seasons (DC); Grendel Black, White, and Red #1 (Dark Horse) *2000 Kevin Nowlan, "Jack B. Quick", Tomorrow Stories (ABC) *2001 P. Craig Russell, Ring of the Nibelung (Dark Horse/Maverick) *2002 Eduardo Risso, 100 Bullets (DC/Vertigo) *2003 Kevin O'Neill, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (ABC) *2004 John Cassaday, Planetary, Planetary/Batman: Night on Earth (WildStorm/DC); Hellboy Weird Tales (Dark Horse) *2005 (tie) **John Cassaday, Astonishing X-Men (Marvel); Planetary (WildStorm/DC); I Am Legion: The Dancing Faun (Humanoids/DC) **Frank Quitely, We3 (Vertigo/DC) *2006 John Cassaday, Astonishing X-Men (Marvel); Planetary (WildStorm/DC) *2007 Mark Buckingham/Steve Leialoha, Fables (Vertigo/DC) *2008 Pia Guerra/Jose Marzan, Y: The Last Man (Vertigo/DC) *2009 Guy Davis, BPRD (Dark Horse) *2010 J. H. Williams III, Detective Comics (DC) *2011 Skottie Young for The Marvelous Land of Oz *2012 Ramón K. Pérez, Jim Henson's Tale of Sand (Archaia) *2013 (tie) **David Aja, Hawkeye (Marvel) **Chris Samnee, Daredevil (Marvel); Rocketeer: Cargo of Doom (IDW) *2014 Sean Murphy, The Wake (DC/Vertigo) Best Art Team *1988 Steve Rude, Willie Blyberg and Ken Steacy, Space Ghost Special (Comico) *1989 Alan Davis and Paul Neary, Excalibur (Marvel) Best Colorist/Coloring *1992 Steve Oliff, Legends of the Dark Knight (DC), 2112 (Dark Horse), and Akira (Marvel) *1993 Steve Oliff/Olyoptics, Legends of the Dark Knight #28-#30, Martian Manhunter: American Secrets (DC); James Bond 007: Serpent's Tooth (Dark Horse); Spawn (Image) *1994 Steve Oliff and Rueben Rude/Olyoptics, Spawn (Image) *1995 Angus McKie, Martha Washington goes to War (Dark Horse) *1996 Chris Ware, The Acme Novelty Library (Fantagraphics) *1997 Matt Hollingsworth, Preacher; Death: The Time of Your Life (DC/Vertigo); Bloody Mary (DC/Helix); Challengers of the Unknown (DC) *1998 Chris Ware, The Acme Novelty Library (Fantagraphics) *1999 Lynn Varley, 300 (Dark Horse) *2000 Laura DePuy, The Authority; Planetary (DC/Wildstorm) *2001 Chris Ware, Acme Novelty Library #14 (Fantagraphics) *2002 Laura DePuy, Ruse (CrossGen), Ministry of Space (Image) *2003 Dave Stewart, Hellboy: The Third Wish, The Amazing Screw-On Head, Star Wars: Empire (Dark Horse); Human Target: Final Cut, Doom Patrol (DC/Vertigo); Tom Strong (ABC); Captain America (Marvel) *2004 Patricia Mulvihill, Batman, Wonder Woman (DC), 100 Bullets (Vertigo/DC) *2005 Dave Stewart, Daredevil, Ultimate X-Men, Ultimate Six, Captain America (Marvel); Conan, BPRD (Dark Horse); DC: The New Frontier (DC) *2006 Chris Ware, The Acme Novelty Library #16 (Acme Novelty) *2007 Dave Stewart, BPRD, Conan, The Escapists, Hellboy (Dark Horse); Action Comics, Batman/The Spirit, Superman (DC) *2008 Dave Stewart, BPRD, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Cut, Hellboy, Lobster Johnson, The Umbrella Academy (Dark Horse); The Spirit (DC) *2009 Dave Stewart, Abe Sapien: The Drowning, BPRD, The Goon, Hellboy, Solomon Kane, The Umbrella Academy (Dark Horse); Body Bags (Image); Captain America: White (Marvel) *2010 Dave Stewart, Abe Sapien, BPRD, The Goon, Hellboy, Solomon Kane, The Umbrella Academy, Zero Killer (Dark Horse); Detective Comics (DC); Luna Park (Vertigo) *2011 Dave Stewart *2012 Laura Allred, iZombie (Vertigo/DC); Madman All-New Giant-Size Super-Ginchy Special (Image) *2013 Dave Stewart, Batwoman (DC); Fatale (Image); BPRD, Conan the Barbarian, Hellboy in Hell, Lobster Johnson, The Massive (Dark Horse) *2014 Jordie Bellaire, The Manhattan Projects, Nowhere Men, Pretty Deadly, Zero (Image); The Massive (Dark Horse); Tom Strong (DC); X-Files Season 10 (IDW); Captain Marvel, Journey into Mystery (Marvel); Numbercruncher (Titan); Quantum and Woody (Valiant) Best Letterer/Lettering *1993 Todd Klein, The Sandman, The Demon (DC) *1994 Todd Klein, Sandman (DC) *1995 Todd Klein, Batman versus Predator II (DC/Dark Horse); The Demon (DC), Sandman (DC/Vertigo); Uncle Scrooge (Gladstone) *1996 Stan Sakai, Groo (Image); Usagi Yojimbo (Mirage) *1997 Todd Klein, Sandman; Death: The Time of Your Life; House of Secrets; The Dreaming (DC/Vertigo); Batman; The Spectre; Kingdom Come (DC) *1998 Todd Klein, Batman; Batman: Poison Ivy (DC); The Dreaming; House of Secrets; The Invisibles; Uncle Sam (DC/Vertigo); Uncle Scrooge Adventures (Gladstone); Castle Waiting (Olio) *1999 Todd Klein, Castle Waiting (Olio); House of Secrets; The Invisibles; The Dreaming (DC/Vertigo) *2000 Todd Klein, Promethea; Tom Strong; Tomorrow Stories; Top 10 (ABC); The Dreaming; Gifts of the Night; The Invisibles; Sandman Presents: Lucifer (DC/Vertigo) *2001 Todd Klein, Promethea; Tom Strong; Tomorrow Stories; Top 10 (ABC); The Invisibles; The Dreaming (DC/Vertigo); Castle Waiting (Cartoon Books) *2002 Todd Klein, Promethea; Tom Strong; Tomorrow Stories; Top 10, Greyshirt (ABC); Sandman Presents: Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Dreams But Were Afraid to Ask (DC/Vertigo); Detective Comics; The Dark Knight Strikes Again (DC); Castle Waiting (Olio); Universe X (Marvel) *2003 Todd Klein, Dark Knight Strikes Again; Detective Comics; Wonder Woman: The Hiketeia (DC); Fables; Human Target: Final Cut (DC/Vertigo); Promethea; Tom Strong (ABC); Castle Waiting (Olio) *2004 Todd Klein, Detective Comics( DC); Fables, Sandman: Endless Nights (Vertigo/DC); Tom Strong, Promethea (ABC); Marvel 1602 (Marvel) *2005 Todd Klein, Promethea; Tom Strong; Tom Strong's Terrific Tales (ABC); Wonder Woman (DC); Books of Magick: Life During Wartime; Fables; WE3 (Vertigo/DC); Creatures of the Night (Dark Horse) *2006 Todd Klein, Wonder Woman, Justice, Seven Soldiers #0 (DC); Desolation Jones (Wildstorm/DC); Promethea, Tomorrow Stores Special, Top 10: The 49ers (ABC); Fables (Vertigo); 1602: New World (Marvel) *2007 Todd Klein, Fables, Jack of Fables, Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall; Pride of Baghdad, Testament (Vertigo/DC); 1602: Fantastick Four, Eternals (Marvel); Lost Girls (Top Shelf) *2008 Todd Klein, Justice, Simon Dark (DC); Fables, Jack of Fables, Crossing Midnight (Vertigo/DC); League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Black Dossier (WildStorm/DC); Nexus (Rude Dude) *2009 Chris Ware, Acme Novelty Library #19 (Acme) *2010 David Mazzucchelli, Asterios Polyp (Pantheon) *2011 Todd Klein *2012 Stan Sakai, Usagi Yojimbo (Dark Horse) *2013 Chris Ware, Building Stories (Pantheon) *2014 Darwyn Cooke, Richard Stark’s Parker: Slayground (IDW) Best Cover Artist *1992 Brian Bolland, Animal Man (DC) *1993 Brian Bolland, Animal Man; Wonder Woman (DC) *1994 Brian Bolland, Animal Man; Wonder Woman (DC) *1995 Glenn Fabry, Hellblazer (DC/Vertigo) *1996 Alex Ross, Kurt Busiek's Astro City (Jukebox Productions/Image) *1997 Alex Ross, Kingdom Come (DC); Kurt Busiek's Astro City (Jukebox Productions/Homage) *1998 Alex Ross, Kurt Busiek's Astro City (Jukebox Productions/Homage); Uncle Sam (DC/Vertigo) *1999 Brian Bolland, The Invisibles (DC/Vertigo) *2000 Alex Ross, Batman: No Man's Land; Batman: Harley Quinn; Batman: War on Crime (DC); Kurt Busiek's Astro City (Homage/Wildstorm/DC); ABC alternate #1 covers *2001 Brian Bolland, Batman: Gotham Knights; The Flash (DC); The Invisibles (DC/Vertigo) *2002 Dave Johnson, Detective Comics (DC); 100 Bullets (DC/Vertigo) *2003 Adam Hughes, Wonder Woman (DC) *2004 James Jean, Fables (Vertigo/DC); Batgirl (DC) *2005 James Jean, Fables (Vertigo/DC); Green Arrow, Batgirl (DC) *2006 James Jean, Fables (Vertigo/DC); [[wikipedia:Runaways (comics)|Runaways (Marvel)]] *2007 James Jean, Fables, Jack of Fables, Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall (Vertigo/DC) *2008 James Jean, Fables (Vertigo/DC); The Umbrella Academy (Dark Horse); Process Recess 2; Superior Showcase 2 (AdHouse) *2009 James Jean, Fables (Vertigo/DC); The Umbrella Academy (Dark Horse) *2010 J. H. Williams III, Detective Comics (DC) *2011 Mike Mignola for Baltimore: The Plague Ships *2012 Francesco Francavilla, Black Panther (Marvel); Lone Ranger, Lone Ranger/Zorro, Dark Shadows, Warlord of Mars (Dynamite); Archie Meets Kiss (Archie) *2013 David Aja, Hawkeye (Marvel) *2014 David Aja, Hawkeye (Marvel) Talent Deserving of Wider Recognition *1995 Evan Dorkin (Milk and Cheese, Hectic Planet, Dork, Instant Piano) *1996 Stan Sakai (Usagi Yojimbo) *1997 Ricardo Delgado (Age of Reptiles) *1998 Linda Medley (Castle Waiting) *1999 Brian Michael Bendis (Jinx, Goldfish, Torso) *2000 Tony Millionaire (Sock Monkey) *2001 Alex Robinson (Box Office Poison) *2002 Dylan Horrocks (Hicksville, Atlas) *2003 Jason Shiga, Fleep (Sparkplug Comics) *2004 Derek Kirk Kim, (Same Difference & Other Stories) *2005 Sean McKeever (The Waiting Place, Mary Jane, Inhumans, Sentinel) *2006 Aaron Renier (Spiral-Bound) *2007 Hope Larson (Gray Horses, Oni) Special Recognition *2008 Chuck BB, Black Metal (artist, Oni) Best Editor *1992 Karen Berger, The Sandman; Shade: the Changing Man; Kid Eternity; Books of Magic (DC) *1993 Archie Goodwin, Legends of the Dark Knight; Batman: Sword of Azrael; Deadman: Exorcism (DC) *1994 Karen Berger, The Sandman (DC) (tie) *1994 Mike Carlin, for the Superman titles: Action Comics; Superman; Superman: The Man Steel, Adventures of Superman (DC) (tie) *1995 Karen Berger, The Sandman; Sandman Mystery Theatre (DC/Vertigo) *1996 Stuart Moore, Swamp Thing; The Invisibles; Preacher (DC/Vertigo) (tie) *1996 Bronwyn Taggart, The Big Book of Weirdos; The Big Book of Conspiracies; Brooklyn Dreams; Stuck Rubber Baby (Paradox Press) (tie) *1997 Dan Raspler, Kingdom Come; Hitman; The Spectre; Sergio Aragonés Destroys the DC Universe (DC) Works Best Single Issue/Single Story *1988 Gumby Summer Fun Special #1, by Bob Burden and Art Adams (Comico) *1989 Kings in Disguise #1, by James Vance and Dan Burr (Kitchen Sink) *1991 Concrete Celebrates Earth Day, by Paul Chadwick, Charles Vess and Jean Giraud (also known as Moebius) (Dark Horse Comics) *1992 Sandman #22–28, by Neil Gaiman and various artists (DC) *1993 Nexus: The Origin by Mike Baron and Steve Rude (Dark Horse) *1994 Batman Adventures: Mad Love, by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm (DC) *1995 Batman Adventures Holiday Special by Paul Dini, Bruce Timm, Ronnie del Carmen, and others (DC) *1996 Kurt Busiek's Astro City #4: "Safeguards", by Kurt Busiek and Brent Anderson (Jukebox Productions/Image) *1997 Kurt Busiek's Astro City, vol. 2, #1: "Welcome to Astro City", Kurt Busiek, Brent Anderson, and Will Blyberg (Jukebox Productions/Homage) *1998 Kurt Busiek's Astro City vol. 2 #10: "Show 'Em All", Kurt Busiek, Brent Anderson, and Will Blyberg (Jukebox Productions/Homage) *1999 Hitman #34: "Of Thee I Sing", by Garth Ennis, John McCrea, and Garry Leach (DC) *2000 Tom Strong #1: "How Tom Strong Got Started", by Alan Moore, Chris Sprouse, and Al Gordon (ABC) *2001 Promethea #10: "Sex, Stars, and Serpents", by Alan Moore, J.H. Williams III, and Mick Gray (ABC) *2002 Eightball #22, by Daniel Clowes (Fantagraphics) *2003 The Stuff of Dreams, by Kim Deitch (Fantagraphics) *2004 Conan The Legend #0, by Kurt Busiek and Cary Nord (Dark Horse) and The Goon #1, by Eric Powell (Dark Horse) - tie *2005 Eightball #23: "The Death Ray" by Daniel Clowes (Fantagraphics) *2006 Solo #5 by Darwyn Cooke (DC) *2007 Batman/The Spirit #1 by Jeph Loeb and Darwyn Cooke (DC) *2008 Justice League of America #11: "Walls" by Brad Meltzer and Gene Ha (DC) *2009 No Award Given Best Single Issue (or One-Shot) *2010 Captain America #601: "Red, White, and Blue-Blood" by Ed Brubaker and Gene Colan (Marvel) *2011 Hellboy: Double Feature of Evil, by Mike Mignola, and Richard Corben *2012 Daredevil #7, by Mark Waid, Paolo Rivera, and Joe Rivera (Marvel) *2013 The Mire, by Becky Cloonan (self-published) *2014 Hawkeye #11: “Pizza Is My Business,” by Matt Fraction and David Aja (Marvel) Best Short Story *1993 "Two Cities", in Xenozoic Tales #12 by Mark Schultz (Kitchen Sink) *1994 "The Amazing Colossal Homer", in Simpsons #1 (Bongo) *1995 "The Babe Wore Red", by Frank Miller, in Sin City: The Babe Wore Red and Other Stories (Dark Horse/Legend) *1996 "The Eltingville Comic-Book, Science-Fiction, Fantasy, Horror, and Role-Playing Club in Bring Me the Head of Boba Fett" by Evan Dorkin, in Instant Piano #3 (Dark Horse) *1997 "Heroes", Archie Goodwin and Gary Gianni, in Batman: Black & White #4 (DC) *1998 "The Eltingville Comic Book, Science-Fiction, Fantasy, Horror and Role-Playing Club In: The Marathon Men", Evan Dorkin, in Dork! #4 (Slave Labor) *1999 "Devil's Advocate", by Matt Wagner and Tim Sale, in Grendel: Black, White, and Red #1 (Dark Horse) *2000 "Letitia Lerner", by Kyle Baker, in Elseworlds 80-Page Giant (DC) *2001 "The Gorilla Suit", by Sergio Aragonés, in Streetwise (TwoMorrows) *2002 "The Eltingville Club in 'The Intervention,'" by Evan Dorkin, in Dork! #9 (Slave Labor) *2003 "The Magician and the Snake", by Katie Mignola and Mike Mignola, in Dark Horse Maverick: Happy Endings (Dark Horse) *2004 "Death", by Neil Gaiman and P. Craig Russell, in The Sandman: Endless Nights (Vertigo/DC) *2005 "Unfamiliar," by Evan Dorkin and Jill Thompson, in The Dark Horse Book of Witchcraft (Dark Horse Books) *2006 "Teenaged Sidekick", by Paul Pope, in Solo #3 (DC) *2007 "A Frog's Eye View", by Bill Willingham and James Jean, in Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall (Vertigo/DC) *2008 "Mr. Wonderful", by Dan Clowes, serialized in New York Times Sunday Magazine *2009 "Murder He Wrote," by Ian Boothby, Nina Matsumoto and Andrew Pepoy, in The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror #14 (Bongo Comics) *2010 "Urgent Request," by Gene Luen Yang and Derek Kirk Kim, in The Eternal Smile (First Second) *2011 "Post Mortem", by Greg Rucka and Michael Lark, in I Am an Avenger #2 (Marvel) *2012 "The Seventh" by Darwyn Cooke, in Richard Stark's Parker: The Martini Edition (IDW) *2013 "Moon 1969: The True Story of the 1969 Moon Launch" by Michael Kupperman, in Tales Designed to Thrizzle #8 (Fantagraphics) *2014 “Untitled,” by Gilbert Hernandez, in Love and Rockets: New Stories' #6 (Fantagraphics) Best Serialized Story *1993 "From Hell" by Alan Moore and Eddie Campbell in ''Taboo (SpiderBaby Graphix/Tundra) *1994 "The Great Cow Race", Bone #7-11, by Jeff Smith (Cartoon Books) *1995 "The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck", by Don Rosa, Uncle Scrooge #285–296 (Egmont) *1996 Strangers in Paradise #1–8, by Terry Moore (Abstract Studios) *1997 Starman #20–23: "Sand and Stars", James Robinson, Tony Harris, Guy Davis, and Wade von Grawbadger (DC) *1998 Kurt Busiek's Astro City #4–9: "Confession", Kurt Busiek, Brent Anderson, and Will Blyberg (Jukebox Productions/Homage) *1999 Usagi Yojimbo #13–22: "Grasscutter", by Stan Sakai (Dark Horse) *2000 Tom Strong #4–7, by Alan Moore, Chris Sprouse, Al Gordon, and guest artists (ABC) *2001 100 Bullets #15–18: "Hang Up on the Hang Low", by Brian Azzarello and Eduardo Risso (DC/Vertigo) *2002 The Amazing Spider-Man #30–35: "Coming Home", by J. Michael Straczynski, John Romita, and Scott Hanna (Marvel) *2003 Fables #1–5: "Legends in Exile", by Bill Willingham, Lan Medina, and Steve Leialoha (DC/Vertigo) *2004 Gotham Central #6–10: "Half a Life", by Greg Rucka and Michael Lark (DC) *2005 Fables #19–27: "March of the Wooden Soldiers," by Bill Willingham, Mark Buckingham, and Steve Leialoha (Vertigo/DC) *2006 Fables #36–38, 40–41: "Return to the Homelands," by Bill Willingham, Mark Buckingham, and Steve Leialoha (Vertigo/DC) Best Black-and-White Series *1988 Concrete, by Paul Chadwick (Dark Horse) *1989 Concrete, by Paul Chadwick (Dark Horse) *1991 Xenozoic Tales, by Mark Schultz (Kitchen Sink) Best Continuing Series *1988 Concrete, by Paul Chadwick (Dark Horse) *1989 Concrete, by Paul Chadwick (Dark Horse) *1991 Sandman, by Neil Gaiman and various artists (DC/Vertigo) *1992 Sandman, by Neil Gaiman and various artists (DC/Vertigo) *1993 Sandman, by Neil Gaiman and various artists (DC/Vertigo) *1994 Bone, by Jeff Smith (Cartoon Books) *1995 Bone, by Jeff Smith (Cartoon Books) *1996 Acme Novelty Library, by Chris Ware (Fantagraphics) *1997 Kurt Busiek's Astro City, Kurt Busiek, Brent Anderson, and Will Blyberg (Jukebox Productions/Homage) *1998 Kurt Busiek's Astro City, Kurt Busiek, Brent Anderson, and Will Blyberg (Jukebox Productions/Homage) *1999 Preacher, by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon (DC/Vertigo) *2000 Acme Novelty Library, by Chris Ware (Fantagraphics) *2001 Top 10, by Alan Moore, Gene Ha, and Zander Cannon (ABC) *2002 100 Bullets, by Brian Azzarello and Eduardo Risso (DC/Vertigo) *2003 Daredevil, by Brian Michael Bendis and Alex Maleev (Marvel) *2004 100 Bullets, by Brian Azzarello and Eduardo Risso (DC/Vertigo) *2005 The Goon, by Eric Powell (Dark Horse) *2006 Astonishing X-Men, by Joss Whedon and John Cassaday (Marvel) *2007 All-Star Superman, by Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely (DC) *2008 Y: The Last Man, by Brian K. Vaughan, Pia Guerra, and Jose Marzan (DC/Vertigo) *2009 All-Star Superman, by Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely (DC) *2010 The Walking Dead, by Robert Kirkman and Charles Adlard (Image) *2011 Chew, by John Layman and Rob Guillory (Image) *2012 Daredevil, by Mark Waid, Marcos Martin, Paolo Rivera, and Joe Rivera (Marvel) *2013 Saga, by Brian K. Vaughan and Fiona Staples (Image) *2014 Saga, by Brian K. Vaughan and Fiona Staples (Image) Best Finite Series/Limited Series *1988 Watchmen, by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons (DC) *1989 Silver Surfer, by Stan Lee and Jean "Moebius" Giraud (Marvel) *1991 Give Me Liberty, by Frank Miller and Dave Gibbons (Dark Horse) *1992 Concrete: Fragile Creature, by Paul Chadwick (Dark Horse) *1993 Grendel: War Child, by Matt Wagner and Patrick McEown (Dark Horse) *1994 Marvels, by Kurt Busiek and Alex Ross (Marvel) *1995 Sin City: A Dame to Kill For, by Frank Miller (Dark Horse/Legend) *1996 Sin City: The Big Fat Kill, by Frank Miller (Dark Horse/Legend) *1997 Kingdom Come, Mark Waid and Alex Ross (DC) *1998 Batman: The Long Halloween, Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale (DC) *1999 300, by Frank Miller and Lynn Varley (Dark Horse) *2000 Whiteout: Melt, by Greg Rucka and Steve Lieber (Oni) *2001 Der Ring des Nibelungen (The Ring of the Nibelung), by P. Craig Russell, with Patrick Mason (Dark Horse/Maverick) *2002 Hellboy: Conqueror Worm, by Mike Mignola (Dark Horse/Maverick) *2003 The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill (ABC) *2004 Fantastic Four: Unstable Molecules, by James Sturm and Guy Davis (Marvel) *2005 DC: The New Frontier, by Darwyn Cooke (DC) *2006 Seven Soldiers, by Grant Morrison and various artists (DC) *2007 Batman: Year 100, by Paul Pope (DC) *2008 The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite by Gerard Way and Gabriel Bá (Dark Horse) *2009 Hellboy: The Crooked Man, by Mike Mignola and Richard Corben (Dark Horse) Best Limited Series or Story Arc *2010 The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, by Eric Shanower and Skottie Young (Marvel) *2011 Daytripper, by Fábio Moon, Gabriel Bá (Vertigo/DC) *2012 Criminal: The Last of the Innocent, by Ed Brubaker and Sean Phillips (Marvel Icon) *2013 No award given *2014 The Wake, by Scott Snyder and Sean Murphy (Vertigo/DC) Best New Series *1988 Concrete, by Paul Chadwick (Dark Horse) *1989 Kings In Disguise, by James Vance and Dan Burr (Kitchen Sink) *1995 Too Much Coffee Man, by Shannon Wheeler (Adhesive) *1996 Kurt Busiek's Astro City, by Kurt Busiek and Brent Anderson (Jukebox Productions/Image Comics|Image) *1997 Leave It to Chance, James Robinson and Paul Smith (Homage) *1998 Castle Waiting, Linda Medley (Olio) *1999 Inhumans, by Paul Jenkins. and Jae Lee (Marvel) *2000 Top 10, by Alan Moore, Gene Ha, and Zander Cannon (ABC) *2001 Powers, by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Avon Oeming (Image) *2002 Queen & Country, by Greg Rucka and Steve Rolston (Oni) *2003 Fables, by Bill Willingham, Lan Medina, Mark Buckingham, and Steve Leialoha (DC/Vertigo) *2004 Plastic Man, by Kyle Baker (DC) *2005 Ex Machina, by Brian K. Vaughan, Tony Harris, and Tom Fesiter (WildStorm/DC) *2006 All-Star Superman, by Grant Morrison and Frank Quitely (DC) *2007 Criminal, by Ed Brubaker and Sean Phillips (Marvel Icon) *2008 Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, by Joss Whedon, Brian K. Vaughan, Georges Jeanty, and Andy Owens (Dark Horse) *2009 The Invincible Iron Man, by Matt Fraction and Salvador Larroca (Marvel) *2010 Chew, by John Layman and Rob Guillory (Image) *2011 ''American Vampire, by Scott Snyder, Stephen King, Rafael Albuquerque (Vertigo/DC) *2013 Saga, by Brian K. Vaughan and Fiona Staples (Image) *2014 Sex Criminals, by Matt Fraction and Chip Zdarsky Best Title for Younger Readers/Best Comics Publication for a Younger Audience *1996 The Batman and Robin Adventures, by Paul Dini, Ty Templeton, and Rick Burchett (DC) *1997 Leave It to Chance, James Robinson and Paul Smith (Homage) *1998 Batman & Robin Adventures, Ty Templeton, Brandon Kruse, Rick Burchett, and others (DC) *1999 Batman: The Gotham Adventures, by Ty Templeton, Rick Burchett, and Terry Beatty (DC) *2000 Simpsons Comics, by various (Bongo) *2001 Scary Godmother: The Boo Flu, by Jill Thompson (Sirius) *2002 Herobear and the Kid, by Mike Kunkel (Astonish) *2003 Herobear and the Kid, by Mike Kunkel (Astonish) *2004 Walt Disney's Uncle Scrooge, by various (Gemstone) *2005 Plastic Man, by Kyle Baker and Scott Morse (DC) *2006 Owly: Flying Lessons, by Andy Runton (Top Shelf) *2007 Gumby, by Bob Burden and Rick Geary (Wildcard Ink) Best Publication for Kids *2008 Mouse Guard: Fall 1152 and Mouse Guard: Winter 1152, by David Petersen (Archaia) *2009 Tiny Titans, by Art Baltazar and Franco Aureliani (DC) *2010 The Wonderful Wizard of Oz hardcover, by L. Frank Baum, Eric Shanower, and Skottie Young (Marvel) *2011 Tiny Titans, by Art Baltazar and Franco Aureliani (DC) Best Publication for Early Readers (up to age 7) *2012 Dragon Puncher Island, by James Kochalka (Top Shelf) *2013 Babymouse for President, by Jennifer L. Holm and Matthew Holm (Random House) *2014 Itty Bitty Hellboy, by Art Baltazar and Franco (Dark Horse) Best Publication for Kids (ages 8-12) *2012 Snarked, by Roger Langridge (kaboom!) *2013 Adventure Time, by Ryan North, Shelli Paroline, and Braden Lamb (kaboom!) *2014 The Adventures of Superhero Girl, by Faith Erin Hicks (Dark Horse) Best Publication for Teens *2008 Laika, by Nick Abadzis (First Second) *2009 Coraline, by Neil Gaiman, adapted by P. Craig Russell (HarperCollins Children’s Books) *2010 Beasts of Burden, by Evan Dorkin and Jill Thompson (Dark Horse) *2011 Smile by Raina Telgemeier (Scholastic/Graphix) *2013 A Wrinkle in Time, by Madeleine L’Engle, adapted by Hope Larson (FSG) *2014 Battling Boy, by Paul Pope (First Second) Best Publication for Young Adults (ages 12-17) *2012 Anya's Ghost, by Vera Brosgol (First Second) Best Anthology *1992 Dark Horse Presents, edited by Randy Stradley (Dark Horse) *1993 Taboo, edited by Steve Bissette (SpiderBaby Graphix/Tundra) *1994 Dark Horse Presents, edited by Randy Stradley (Dark Horse) *1995 The Big Book of Urban Legends, edited by Andy Helfer (Paradox Press) *1996 The Big Book of Conspiracies, edited by Bronwyn Taggart (Paradox Press) *1997 Batman: Black and White, Mark Chiarello and Scott Peterson, eds. (DC) *1998 Hellboy Christmas Special, ed. Scott Allie (Dark Horse) *1999 Grendel: Black, White, and Red, by Matt Wagner; ed. by Diana Schutz (Dark Horse) *2000 Tomorrow Stories, by Alan Moore, Rick Veitch, Kevin Nowlan, Melinda Gebbie, and Jim Baikie (ABC) *2001 Drawn & Quarterly, vol. 3, edited by Chris Oliveros (Drawn & Quarterly) *2002 Bizarro Comics, edited by Joey Cavalieri (DC) *2003 SPX 2002 (CBLDF) *2004 The Sandman: Endless Nights, by Neil Gaiman, Dave McKean, P. Craig Russell, Miguelanxo Prado, Barron Storey, Frank Quitely, Glenn Fabry, Milo Manara, and Bill Sienkiewicz; co-edited by Karen Berger and Shelly Bond (Vertigo/DC) *2005 Michael Chabon Presents The Amazing Adventures of the Escapist, edited by Diana Schutz and David Land (Dark Horse) *2006 Solo, edited by Mark Chiarello (DC) *2007 Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall, by Bill Willingham and various (Vertigo/DC) *2008 5, by Gabriel Bá, Becky Cloonan, Fábio Moon, Vasilis Lolos, and Rafael Grampa (self-published) *2009 Comic Book Tattoo: Narrative Art Inspired by the Lyrics and Music of Tori Amos, edited by Rantz Hoseley (Image) *2010 Popgun Volume 3, edited by Mark Andrew Smith, DJ Kirkbride, and Joe Keatinge (Image) *2011 Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard, edited by Paul Morrissey and David Petersen *2012 Dark Horse Presents, edited by Mike Richardson (Dark Horse) *2013 Dark Horse Presents, edited by Mike Richardson (Dark Horse) *2014 Dark Horse Presents, edited by Mike Richardson (Dark Horse) Best Digital Comic/Webcomic *2005 Mom's Cancer by Brian Fies *2006 PvP by Scott Kurtz *2007 Sam & Max: The Big Sleep by Steve Purcell *2008 Sugarshock!, by Joss Whedon and Fabio Moon *2009 Finder, by Carla Speed McNeil, ShadowlineComics.com *2010 Sin Titulo, by Cameron Stewart, SinTituloComic.com *2011 ''The Abominable Charles Christopher, by Karl Kerschl *2012 Battlepug, by Mike Norton, www.battlepug.com *2013 Bandette, by Paul Tobin and Colleen Coover (Monkeybrain) *2014 The Oatmeal, by Matthew Inman, www.theoatmeal.com Best Reality-Based Work *2006 Nat Turner, by Kyle Baker (Kyle Baker Publishing) *2007 Fun Home, by Alison Bechdel (Houghton Mifflin) *2008 Satchel Paige: Striking Out Jim Crow, by James Sturm and Rich Tommaso (Center for Cartoon Studies/Hyperion) *2009 What It Is, by Lynda Barry (Drawn & Quarterly) *2010 A Drifting Life, by Yoshihiro Tatsumi (Drawn & Quarterly) *2011 It Was the War of the Trenches, by Jacques Tardi *2012 Green River Killer: A True Detective Story, by Jeff Jensen and Jonathan Case (Dark Horse Books) *2013 (tie) **''Annie Sullivan and the Trials of Helen Keller'', by Joseph Lambert (Center for Cartoon Studies/Disney Hyperion) **''The Carter Family: Don’t Forget This Song'', by Frank M. Young and David Lasky (Abrams ComicArts) *2014 The Fifth Beatle: The Brian Epstein Story, by Vivek J. Tiwary, Andrew C. Robinson, and Kyle Baker (M Press/Dark Horse) Best Graphic Album *1988 Watchmen, by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons (DC) *1989 Batman: The Killing Joke, by Alan Moore and Brian Bolland (DC) Best Graphic Album: New *1991 Elektra Lives Again, by Frank Miller and Lynn Varley (Marvel) *1992 To the Heart of the Storm, by Will Eisner (Kitchen Sink) *1993 Signal to Noise, by Neil Gaiman and Dave McKean (VG Graphics/Dark Horse) *1994 A Small Killing, by Alan Moore and Oscar Zarate (Dark Horse) *1995 Fairy Tales of Oscar Wilde Vol. 2, by P. Craig Russell (NBM) *1996 Stuck Rubber Baby, by Howard Cruse (Paradox Press) *1997 Fax from Sarajevo, by Joe Kubert (Dark Horse Books) *1998 Batman & Superman Adventures: World's Finest, by Paul Dini, Joe Staton, and Terry Beatty (DC) *1999 Superman: Peace on Earth, by Paul Dini and Alex Ross (DC) *2000 Acme Novelty Library #13, by Chris Ware (Fantagraphics) *2001 Safe Area Goražde, by Joe Sacco *2002 The Name of the Game, by Will Eisner (DC) *2003 One! Hundred! Demons! by Lynda Barry (Sasquatch Books) *2004 Blankets, by Craig Thompson (Top Shelf) *2005 The Originals, by Dave Gibbons (Vertigo/DC) *2006 Top 10: The Forty-Niners, by Alan Moore and Gene Ha (ABC) *2007 American Born Chinese, by Gene Luen Yang (First Second) *2008 Exit Wounds, by Rutu Modan (Drawn & Quarterly) *2009 Swallow Me Whole, by Nate Powell (Top Shelf) *2010 Asterios Polyp, by David Mazzucchelli (Pantheon) *2011 (tie) ** Wilson by Daniel Clowes ** Return of the Dapper Men by Jim McCann and Janet Lee *2012 Jim Henson's Tale of Sand, adapted by Ramon K. Perez (Archaia) *2013 Building Stories, by Chris Ware (Pantheon) *2014 The Property, by Rutu Modan (Drawn & Quarterly) Best Graphic Album: Reprint *1991 Sandman: The Doll's House by Neil Gaiman and various artists (DC) *1992 Maus II by Art Spiegelman (Pantheon Books) *1993 Sin City by Frank Miller (Dark Horse) *1994 Cerebus: Flight by Dave Sim and Gerhard (Aardvark-Vanaheim) *1995 Hellboy: Seed of Destruction by Mike Mignola (Dark Horse) *1996 The Tale of One Bad Rat by Bryan Talbot (Dark Horse) *1997 Stray Bullets: Innocence of Nihilism by David Lapham (El Capitan) *1998 Sin City: That Yellow Bastard by Frank Miller (Dark Horse) *1999 Batman: The Long Halloween by Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale (DC) *2000 From Hell by Alan Moore and Eddie Campbell (Eddie Campbell Comics) *2001 Jimmy Corrigan by Chris Ware (Pantheon) *2002 Batman: Dark Victory by Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale (DC) *2003 Batman: Black and White vol. 2, edited by Mark Chiarello and Nick J. Napolitano (DC) *2004 Batman Adventures: Dangerous Dames and Demons, by Paul Dini, Bruce Timm, and others (DC) *2005 Bone One Volume Edition, by Jeff Smith (Cartoon Books) *2006 Black Hole, by Charles Burns (Pantheon) *2007 Absolute DC: The New Frontier, by Darwyn Cooke (DC) *2008 Mouse Guard: Fall 1152, by David Petersen (Archaia) *2009 Hellboy Library Edition, vols. 1 and 2, by Mike Mignola (Dark Horse) *2010 Absolute Justice, by Alex Ross, Jim Krueger, and Doug Braithewaite (DC) *2011 Wednesday Comics, edited by Mark Chiarello (DC) *2012 Richard Stark's Parker: The Martini Edition, by Darwyn Cooke (IDW) *2013 King City, by Brandon Graham (TokyoPop/Image) *2014 RASL, by Jeff Smith (Cartoon Books) Best Archival Collection/Project *1993 Carl Barks Library album series (Gladstone) *1994 The Complete Little Nemo in Slumberland by Winsor McCay (Fantagraphics) *1995 The Christmas Spirit by Will Eisner (Kitchen Sink) *1996 The Complete Crumb Comics Vol. 11 by R. Crumb (Fantagraphics) *1997 Tarzan: The Land That Time Forgot and The Pool of Time by Russ Manning (Dark Horse) *1998 Jack Kirby's New Gods by Jack Kirby (DC) *1999 Plastic Man Archives vol. 1 by Jack Cole (DC) *2000 Peanuts: A Golden Celebration (HarperCollins) *2001 The Spirit Archives vols. 1 and 2 by Will Eisner (DC) *2002 Akira by Katsuhiro Otomo (Dark Horse) *2003 Krazy & Ignatz by George Herriman (Fantagraphics) *2004 Krazy and Ignatz, 1929–1930, by George Herriman, edited by Bill Blackbeard (Fantagraphics) *2005 The Complete Peanuts, edited by Gary Groth (Fantagraphics) Best Archival Collection/Project - Comic Strips *2006 The Complete Calvin and Hobbes by Bill Watterson (Andrews McMeel) *2007 The Complete Peanuts, 1959–1960, 1961-1962, by Charles Schulz (Fantagraphics) *2008 The Complete Terry and the Pirates, vol. 1, by Milton Caniff (IDW) *2009 Little Nemo in Slumberland, Many More Splendid Sundays, by Winsor McCay (Sunday Press Books) Best Archival Collection/Project — Strips *2010 Bloom County: The Complete Library, vol. 1, by Berkeley Breathed, edited by Scott Dunbier (IDW) *2011 Archie: Complete Daily Newspaper Comics, edited by Greg Goldstein (IDW) *2012 Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse, vols. 1-2, by Floyd Gottfredson, edited by David Gerstein and Gary Groth (Fantagraphics) *2013 Pogo, vol. 2: Bona Fide Balderdash, by Walt Kelly, edited by Carolyn Kelly and Kim Thompson (Fantagraphics) *2014 Tarzan: The Complete Russ Manning Newspaper Strips, vol. 1, edited by Dean Mullaney (LOAC/IDW) Best Archival Collection/Project - Comic Books *2006 Absolute Watchmen by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons (DC) *2007 Absolute Sandman, vol. 1, by Neil Gaiman and various (Vertigo/DC) *2008 I Shall Destroy All the Civilized Planets! by Fletcher Hanks (Fantagraphics) *2009 Creepy Archives, by various (Dark Horse) *2010 The Rocketeer: The Complete Adventures deluxe edition, by Dave Stevens, edited by Scott Dunbier (IDW) *2011 Dave Stevens' The Rocketeer: Artist's Edition, IDW Publishing *2012 Walt Simonson's The Mighty Thor: Artist's Edition, (IDW) *2013 David Mazzucchelli’s Daredevil Born Again: Artist’s Edition, edited by Scott Dunbier (IDW) *2014 Will Eisner’s The Spirit Artist’s Edition, edited by Scott Dunbier (IDW) Best Humor Publication *1992 Groo the Wanderer by Mark Evanier and Sergio Aragonés (Marvel/Epic) *1993 Bone by Jeff Smith (Cartoon Press) *1994 Bone by Jeff Smith (Cartoon Books) *1995 Bone by Jeff Smith (Cartoon Books) *1996 Milk & Cheese #666 by Evan Dorkin (Slave Labor) *1997 Sergio Aragonés Destroys DC (DC) and Sergio Aragonés Massacres Marvel (Marvel) by Mark Evanier and Sergio Aragonés *1998 Gon Swimmin' by Masahi Tanaka (Paradox Press) *1999 Sergio Aragonés Groo by Sergio Aragonés and Mark Evanier (Dark Horse) *2000 Bart Simpson's Treehouse of Horror by Jill Thompson/Oscar Gonzalez Loyo/Steve Steere Jr., Scott Shaw!/Sergio Aragonés, and Doug TenNapel (Bongo) *2001 Sock Monkey, vol. 3 by Tony Millionaire (Dark Horse/Maverick) *2002 Radioactive Man by Batton Lash, Abel Laxamana, Dan DeCarlo, Mike DeCarlo, and Bob Smith (Bongo) *2003 The Amazing Screw-On Head by Mike Mignola (Dark Horse) *2004 Formerly Known as the Justice League, by Keith Giffen, J. M. DeMatteis, Kevin Maguire, and Josef Rubinstein (DC) *2005 The Goon by Eric Powell. *2007 Flaming Carrot Comics, by Bob Burden (Desperado/Image) *2008 Perry Bible Fellowship: The Trial of Colonel Sweeto and Other Stories, by Nicholas Gurewitch (Dark Horse) *2009 Herbie Archives, by "Shane O'Shea" (Richard E. Hughes) and Ogden Whitney (Dark Horse) *2010 Scott Pilgrim vol. 5: Scott Pilgrim vs. the Universe, by Bryan Lee O'Malley (Oni) *2011 I Thought You Would Be Funnier by Shannon Wheeler (BOOM! Studios) *2012 Milk & Cheese: Dairy Products Gone Bad, by Evan Dorkin (Dark Horse Books) *2013 Darth Vader and Son, by Jeffrey Brown (Chronicle) *2014 Vader's Little Princess, by Jeffrey Brown (Chronicle) Best Adaptation from Another Work *2010 Richard Stark's Parker: The Hunter, adapted by Darwyn Cooke (IDW) *2011 ''The Marvelous Land of Oz, adapted by Eric Shanower, Skottie Young (Marvel) *2013 Richard Stark’s Parker: The Score, adapted by Darwyn Cooke (IDW) *2014 Richard Stark’s Parker: Slayground, by Donald Westlake, adapted by Darwyn Cooke (IDW) Best U.S. Edition of International Material *1998 Gon Swimmin' by Masashi Tanaka (Paradox Press) *1999 Star Wars: A New Hope - Manga by Hisao Tamaki (Dark Horse) *2000 Blade of the Immortal by Hiroaki Samura (Dark Horse) *2001 Lone Wolf and Cub by Kazuo Koike and Goseki Kojima (Dark Horse) *2002 Akira by Katsuhiro Otomo (Dark Horse) *2003 Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson, adapted by Jerry Kramsky and Lorenzo Mattotti (NBM) *2004 Buddha, vols. 1 and 2, by Osamu Tezuka (Vertical) *2005 Buddha, vols. 3–4 by Osamu Tezuka (Vertical) *2006 The Rabbi's Cat, by Joann Sfar (Pantheon) *2007 The Left Bank Gang, by Jason (Fantagraphics) *2008 I Killed Adolf Hitler, by Jason (Fantagraphics) *2009 The Last Musketeer, by Jason (Fantagraphics) *2010 The Photographer, by Emmanuel Guibert, Didier Lefévre, and Frédéric Lemercier (First Second) *2011 It Was the War of the Trenches, by Jacques Tardi *2012 The Manara Library, vol. 1: Indian Summer and Other Stories, by Milo Manara with Hugo Pratt (Dark Horse Books) *2013 Blacksad: Silent Hell, by Juan Diaz Canales and Juanjo Guarnido (Dark Horse) *2014 Goddam This War! by Jacques Tardi and Jean-Pierre Verney (Fantagraphics) Best U.S. Edition of International Material - Japan *2007 Old Boy, by Garon Tsuchiya and Nobuaki Minegishi (Dark Horse Manga) *2008 Tekkonkinkreet: Black & White, by Taiyo Matsumoto (Viz) *2009 Dororo, by Osamu Tezuka (Vertical) Best U.S. Edition of International Material - Asia *2010 A Drifting Life, by Yoshihiro Tatsumi (Drawn & Quarterly) *2011 20th Century Boys, by Naoki Urasawa *2012 Onward Towards Our Noble Deaths, by Shigeru Mizuki (Drawn & Quarterly) *2013 20th Century Boys, by Naoki Urasawa (Viz Media) *2014 The Mysterious Underground Men, by Osamu Tezuka (PictureBox) Best Comic Strip Collection *1992 Calvin and Hobbes: The Revenge of the Baby-Sat by Bill Watterson (Andrews and McMeel) *1993 Calvin and Hobbes: Attack of the Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Snow Goons by Bill Watterson (Andrews and McMeel) Best Comics-Related Periodical/Publication In 2001, the judging panel chose to drop Best Comics-Related Periodical from the ballot;Archive of "2001 Eisner Award nominee comics," The Will Eisner Comic Industry Award, MarsImport. Original site. Retrieved August 16, 2008. the category was restored in 2002. *1992 Comics Buyer's Guide (Krause) *1993 Comics Buyer's Guide (Krause Publications) *1995 Hero Illustrated (Warrior Publications) *1996 The Comics Journal (Fantagraphics) *1997 The Comics Journal (Fantagraphics) *1998 The Comics Journal (Fantagraphics) *1999 The Comics Journal (Fantagraphics) *2000 Comic Book Artist (TwoMorrows) *2002 Comic Book Artist (TwoMorrows) *2004 Comic Book Artist, edited by Jon B. Cooke (Top Shelf) *2005 Comic Book Artist, edited by Jon B. Cooke (Top Shelf) *2006 Comic Book Artist, edited by Jon B. Cooke (Top Shelf) *2007 Alter Ego, edited by Roy Thomas (TwoMorrows) Best Comics-Related Periodical/Journalism *2008 Newsarama, produced by Matt Brady and Michael Doran *2009 Comic Book Resources, produced by Jonah Weiland *2010 The Comics Reporter, produced by Tom Spurgeon *2011 Comic Book Resources *2012 The Comics Reporter, produced by Tom Spurgeon, www.comicsreporter.com *2013 The Comics Reporter, edited by Tom Spurgeon, www.comicsreporter.com *2014 Comic Book Resources Best Educational/Academic Work *2012 (tie) **''Cartooning: Philosophy & Practice'', by Ivan Brunetti (Yale University Press) **''Hand of Fire: The Comics Art of Jack Kirby'', by Charles Hatfield (University Press of Mississippi) *2013 Lynda Barry: Girlhood Through the Looking Glass, by Susan E. Kirtley (University Press of Mississippi) *2014 Black Comics: The Politics of Race and Representation, edited by Sheena C. Howard and Ronald L. Jackson II (Bloomsbury) Best Comics-Related Book *1992 From "Aargh!" to "Zap!": Harvey Kurtzman's Visual History of the Comics, edited by Howard Zimmerman (Prentice Hall Press) *1994 Understanding Comics, by Scott McCloud (Kitchen Sink) *1996 Alex Toth, edited by Manuel Auad (Kitchen Sink) *1997 Graphic Storytelling by Will Eisner (Poorhouse Press) *1998 The R. Crumb Coffee Table Art Book, edited by Pete Poplaski (Kitchen Sink) *1999 Batman: Animated, by Paul Dini and Chip Kidd (HarperCollins) *2000 Sandman: The Dream Hunters, by Neil Gaiman and Yoshitaka Amano (DC/Vertigo) *2001 Wonder Woman: The Complete History, by Les Daniels, edited by Steve Korte (Chronicle Books) *2002 Peanuts: The Art of Charles M. Schulz, edited by Chip Kidd (Pantheon) *2004 The Art of Hellboy, by Mike Mignola (Dark Horse) *2005 Men of Tomorrow: Geeks, by Gerard Jones (Basic Books) *2006 Eisner/Miller, edited by Charles Brownstein and Diana Schutz (Dark Horse Books) *2007 The Art of Brian Bolland, edited by Joe Pruett (Desperado/Image) *2008 Reading Comics: How Graphic Novels Work and What They Mean, by Douglas Wolk (Da Capo Press) *2009 Kirby: King of Comics, by Mark Evanier (Abrams) *2010 The Art of Harvey Kurtzman: The Mad Genius of Comics, by Denis Kitchen and Paul Buhle (Abrams ComicArts) *2011 ''75 Years of DC Comics, by Paul Levitz *2012 MetaMaus, by Art Spiegelman (Pantheon) *2013 Marvel Comics: The Untold Story, by Sean Howe (HarperCollins) *2014 Genius, Illustrated: The Life and Art of Alex Toth, by Dean Mullaney and Bruce Canwell (LOAC/IDW) Best Comics-Related Publication (Periodical or Book) *2003 B. Krigstein, vol. 1, by Greg Sadowski (Fantagraphics) Best Comics-Related Product/Item *1992 Sandman statue, by Randy Bowen (DC) *1994 Death Statue, by Chris Bachalo, et al. (DC) *1995 Sandman Arabian Nights statue, designed by P. Craig Russell and sculpted by Randy Bowen (DC/Graphitti Designs) *1996 Comic strip stamps (U.S. Postal Service) *1997 Hellboy bust, Randy Bowen (Bowen Designs) *1998 Acme Novelty Library display stand, designed by Chris Ware (Fantagraphics) *1999 Sandman Pocketwatch, designed by Kris Ruotolo (DC/Vertigo) *2000 Lunch boxes: Milk & Cheese, Sin City, Bettie Page, Hellboy, Groo (Dark Horse) *2002 Dark Horse classic comic characters statuettes, sculpted by Yoe Studio (Dark Horse) Best Comics-Related Sculpted Figures *1999 Hellboy statue, sculpted by Randy Bowen, produced by Bowen Designs Best Publication Design *1993 Sandman: Season of Mists by Neil Gaiman and others, designed by Dave McKean (DC) *1994 Marvels, Richard Starkings/Comicraft (Marvel) *1995 The Acme Novelty Library, designed by Chris Ware (Fantagraphics) *1996 The Acme Novelty Library, designed by Chris Ware (Fantagraphics) *1997 The Acme Novelty Library #7, designed by Chris Ware (Fantagraphics) *1998 Kingdom Come deluxe slipcover edition, art director Bob Chapman / DC design director Georg Brewer (DC Comics/Graphitti Designs) *1999 Batman Animated, designed by Chip Kidd (HarperCollins) *2000 300, designed by Mark Cox (Dark Horse) *2001 Jimmy Corrigan, designed by Chris Ware (Pantheon) *2002 Acme Novelty Library #15, designed by Chris Ware (Fantagraphics) *2003 Batman: Nine Lives, designed by Amie Brockway-Metcalf (DC) *2004 Mythology: The DC Comics Art of Alex Ross, designed by Chip Kidd (Pantheon) *2005 The Complete Peanuts, designed by Seth (Fantagraphics) *2006 (tie) ** Acme Novelty Library Annual Report to Shareholders, designed by Chris Ware (Pantheon) ** Little Nemo in Slumberland: So Many Splendid Sundays, designed by Philippe Ghielmetti (Sunday Press Books) *2007 Absolute DC: The New Frontier, designed by Darwyn Cooke (DC) *2008 Process Recess 2, designed by James Jean and Chris Pitzer (AdHouse) *2009 Hellboy Library Editions, designed by Cary Grazzini and Mike Mignola (Dark Horse) *2010 ''Absolute Justice, designed by Curtis King and Josh Beatman (DC) *2011 Dave Stevens' The Rocketeer: Artist's Edition, designed by Randall Dahlik *2012 Jim Henson's Tale of Sand, designed by Eric Skillman (Archaia) *2013 Building Stories, designed by Chris Ware (Pantheon) *2014 Genius, Illustrated: The Life and Art of Alex Toth, designed by Dean Mullaney (LOAC/IDW) Special awards Spirit of Comics Retailer Award * 1993 ** The Beguiling (Toronto, Ontario, Canada) ** Comic Relief (Berkeley) ** Moondog's (Chicago) * 1994 ** Dr. Comics & Mr. Games (Oakland) ** Golden Apple Comics (Los Angeles) * 1995 ** Flying Colors (Concord) ** Lambiek (Amsterdam, the Netherlands) *1996 ** Atlantis Fantasyworld (Santa Cruz) ** KINGS Comics (Sydney, Australia) * 1997 ** Central City Comics (Columbus) ** Chicago Comics (Chicago) ** That's Entertainment (Fitchburg & Worcester) * 1998 ** Hi De Ho Comics (Santa Monica) ** Meltdown Comics & Collectibles (Los Angeles) *1999 ** DreamHaven (Minneapolis) ** Star Clipper Comics & Games (St. Louis, Missouri, USA) * 2000 Golden Age Collectables (Vancouver, Canada) * 2001 Strange Adventures (Nova Scotia) * 2002 Source Comics & Games (Falcon Heights) * 2003 All About Books and Comics (Phoenix, Arizona) * 2004 ACME Comics & Collectibles (Sioux City) * 2005 Night Flight Comics (Salt Lake City) * 2006 Zeus Comics (Dallas) * 2007 Earth-2 Comics (Sherman Oaks) * 2008 Brave New World (Newhall, USA) * 2009 Tate's Comics (Fort Lauderdale, USA) * 2010 Vault of Midnight (Ann Arbor, USA) * 2011 Comics N' Vegetables (Tel Aviv, Israel)The Amazing Adventures of Sharon & Amitai * 2012 **Akira Comics (Madrid, Spain) **The Dragon (Guelph, Ontario) *2013 Challengers Comics + Conversation, Chicago, IL *2014 **All Star Comics, Melbourne Australia ** Legend Comics & Coffee, Omaha, Nebraska Bob Clampett Humanitarian Award *1984 Forrest J. Ackerman *1985 Robert A. Heinlein *1986 Bernie Wrightson and Jim Starlin *1987 Ray Bradbury *1988 June Foray *1989 Phil Yeh *1990 Sergio Aragonés *1991 The Comic Book Legal Defense Fund *1992 Archie Goodwin *1993 Jack Kirby *1994 Will Eisner *1995 Maggie Thompson *1996 Andrew Vachss *1997 Joe Kubert *1998 Frank Miller *1999 Jerry Robinson *2000 Peter Laird *2001 Mark Evanier *2002 Herb Trimpe *2003 Alex Ross *2004 Mimi Cruz Carroll *2005 George Pérez *2006 Calvin Reid *2007 Neil Gaiman *2008 Paul Levitz *2009 Denis Kitchen *2010 Jeannie Schulz *2011 Patrick McDonnell *2012 Morrie Turner *2013 Chris Sparks and Team Cul deSac *2014 Joe Field The Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame *1987 Carl Barks, Will Eisner, Jack Kirby *1988 Milton Caniff *1989 Harvey Kurtzman *1991 Robert Crumb, Alex Toth *1992 Joe Shuster, Jerry Siegel, Wally Wood *1993 C. C. Beck, William Gaines *1994 Steve Ditko, Stan Lee *1995 Frank Frazetta, Walt Kelly *1996 Hal Foster, Bob Kane, Winsor McCay, Alex Raymond *1997 Gil Kane, Charles M. Schulz, Julius Schwartz, Curt Swan *1998 Neal Adams, Jean Giraud (aka Moebius), Archie Goodwin, Joe Kubert *1999 Jack Cole (Judges' choice), L. B. Cole (Judges' choice), Bill Finger (Judges' choice), Gardner Fox (Judges' choice), Mac Raboy (Judges' choice), Alex Schomburg (Judges' choice), Murphy Anderson, Joe Simon, Art Spiegelman, Dick Sprang *2000 Bill Everett (Judges' choice), Sheldon Mayer (Judges' choice), George Herriman, Carmine Infantino, Al Williamson, Basil Wolverton *2001 Dale Messick (Judges' choice), Roy Crane (Judges' choice), Chester Gould, Frank King, E. C. Segar, Marie Severin *2002 Charles Biro (Judges' choice), Osamu Tezuka (Judges' choice), Sergio Aragonés, John Buscema, Dan DeCarlo, John Romita *2003 Hergé (Judges' choice), Bernard Krigstein (Judges' choice), Jack Davis, Will Elder, Al Feldstein, John Severin *2004 Otto Binder (Judges' choice), John Stanley (Judges' choice), Kazuo Koike (Judges' choice), Goseki Kojima (Judges' choice), Al Capp, Jules Feiffer, Don Martin, Jerry Robinson *2005 Lou Fine (Judges' choice), René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo (Judges' choice), Johnny Craig, Hugo Pratt, Nick Cardy, Gene Colan *2006 Floyd Gottfredson (Judges' choice), William Moulton Marston (Judges' choice), Vaughn Bodē, Ramona Fradon, Russ Manning, Jim Steranko *2007 Robert Kanigher (Judges' choice), Ogden Whitney (Judges' choice), Ross Andru & Mike Esposito, Dick Ayers, Wayne Boring, Joe Orlando *2008 Richard F. Outcault (Judges' choice), Major Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson (Judges' choice), John Broome, Arnold Drake, Len Wein, Barry Windsor-Smith *2009 Harold Gray, Graham Ingels (Judges' Choice); Matt Baker, Reed Crandall, Russ Heath, Jerry Iger *2010 Burne Hogarth, Bob Montana (Judges' Choice); Steve Gerber, Dick Giordano, Michael Kaluta, Mort Weisinger *2011 Ernie Bushmiller, Jack Jackson, Martin Nodell, Lynd Ward (Judges' Choice);http://www.comic-con.org/cci/cci_eisners_main.php Mort Drucker, Harvey Pekar, Roy Thomas, Marv Wolfman *2012 Rudolph Dirks (Judges' Choice), Harry Lucey (Judges' Choice) http://www.comic-con.org/cci/cci_eisners_12halloffame.php[[wikipedia:Bill Blackbeard|Bill Blackbeard]], Richard Corben, Katsuhiro Otomo, Gilbert Shelton *2013 Lee Falk, Al Jaffee, Mort Meskin (Judges' Choice), Trina Robbins, Spain Rodriguez (Judges' Choice), Joe Sinnott *2014 Irwin Hasen (Judges' Choice), Sheldon Moldoff (Judges' Choice), Orrin C. Evans (Judges' Choice), Hayao Miyazaki, Alan Moore, Dennis O'Neil, Bernie Wrightson. See also *Bill Finger Award (additionally presented during Eisner Award ceremony) *Russ Manning Award (Most Promising Newcomer Award, additionally presented during Eisner Award ceremony) *Alley Award (awarded from 1961 to 1969) *Eagle Award (UK Fan awards since 1977) *Inkpot Award (given since 1974 at Comic Com) *Kirby Award (discontinued in 1987) *Harvey Award (started in 1987, after dissolution of Kirby Awards) *Shazam Award (given from 1970 to 1975) References External links *Eisner Awards from 1988 - 2007. Archived from the original on November 14, 2010. *2005 Eisner awards from Comic-Con.org. Archived from the original on December 21, 2005. Additional WebCitation archive. *2006 Eisner Award nominations, Comic-Con.org. Archived from the original on November 14, 2010. *2006 Eisner Award winners, Comic-Con.org. Archived from the original on November 14, 2010. *2007 Eisner Award nominations, Comic-Con.org. Archived from the original on November 14, 2010. *2007 Eisner Award winners, Comic-Con.org. Archived from the original on November 14, 2010. *2008 Eisner Award winners, Comic-Con.org. Archived from the original on November 14, 2010. *2009 Eisner Award winners, Comic-Con.org. Archived from the original on November 14, 2010. *2010 Eisner Award winners, Comic-Con.org. Archived from the original on November 14, 2010. *2014 Eisner Award Winners, Comic-Con.org. * Category:Comics-related lists Category:Lists of award winners Category:Lists